Growing Up
by Allieisanerd
Summary: Set after born this way. Following the Glee kids into their senior year where they face a few problems. That is a bad summary!  Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel/Quinn/Sam, Puck/Lauren Santanna/Britany/Artie. Okay, there are a lot of pairings basically!
1. Chapter 1

**Regarding Prom, I have nearly finished the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long but i've been really busy with school work, as all my coursework was being moderated last week. But it will be up ASAP :)**

**This story just came from an idea I had one day. I have to write things down straight away otherwise I forget and I ended up writing this chapter and half of the next one in one night...So here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and i'm incredibly sad about that, so don't rub it in yeah! (I joke)**

**Set after Born This Way.**

The students of McKinley high school had never been anything out of the ordinary. No one famous, successful or well known had ever come from there. At that school it was better to just keep your head down, follow the crowd and try and fit in. There were cheer leaders, jocks, nerds, goths and outcasts. Every school has them. But not in every school do they mix. Not in every school do they become friends, and grow to love and care for each other. Not in every school do they express them selves through singing in a choir room in front of their closest friends. However in this school, they did.

The Glee club consisted of a group of kids, from all different backgrounds and social classes. But when they got together and sang, something special happened. Sure some of them got to shine more than others, but The Glee club enabled these kids to be who they wanted to be and to show people what they were capable of.

It was while he was eating his lunch that Wednesday afternoon, that Will Shuester thought about just how special his glee club were. Just how proud of them he was. How they were all super stars and deserved to go all the way. He felt the sudden need to tell them this. Just to give them that bit more inspiration and support. He was glad Glee Club was straight after lunch.

As he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch, he turned around to see Emma getting up and leaving the staff room. He and Emma hadn't exactly had the best journey together. But dentists and crazy ex wifes aside, they were good together. They understood each other and and Will was good with Emma's OCD and truely believed that one day she would overcome it. But for now, he would just have to wait. It had only been a couple of weeks since Carl had left her. Her marriage was barely over. For now he would simply have to wait.

He walked through the busy corridor towards the choir room, taking in the sight of it all. The jocks all stood huddled together near a locker, exchanging stories about their last game and their weekends. He saw a group of cheerleaders walk past in a big group, laughing and flipping their hair. Then he turned around to see a sad face. The face looked on at the girls who had stopped at the waterfountain. The girl had long wavy blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were still staring at the group of girls. Suddenly she turned back to her locker and slammed it shut.

"You okay Quinn?" said Will, approaching her.

"Yeah" she replied, sounding surprisingly cheery. She turned around to face him and smiled. "We better get going" she said after a couple of seconds. She walked towards the choir room and disapeared inside.

Quinn had been through a lot the previous year. An unwanted pregnancy with a boy she wasn't dating. Being disowned by her family and being made an outcast at a school where she was once on top. But recently she had been the old Quinn. She was dating Finn again and she didn't seem to be getting slushied that often. Which is why it was a strange for Will to see her looking so sad.

He followed her into the choir room to see his Glee club all sitting in a group chatting amongst them selves. He felt proud to be able to call them _his _Glee club. Quinn walked over and sat next to Finn who put his arm around her imediatly. This wasn't exactly a professional thing to say, but Quinn had Finn on lockdown. I guess it didn't really matter to him, as long as he got to be with her. They were each other's first loves. That's something special. However while he put his arm around Quinn Mr. shue spotted Finn glance across the room to another girl. The girl with brown air and the reindeer jumper standing by the piano. Rachel and Finn had been together previously. But there was definitely something still there between them. Rachel was talking to Brad, explaining a song she had been working on, occasionly looking annoyed, probably because he wasn't following her. It was fair to say Rachel was a complete control freak. But waltsing up to Rachel was a boy with an exreamly feminine shirt on. He looked younger than the other boys. Emma had told Will about the trips he made to her, explaining he was concerned with this. She told him that it was simply because he wasn't done growing yet. Not that this stopped him being himself. If there was a prize for self confidence then Kurt would win it hands down. He had transfered back to McKinley after being at Dalton. He decided that he missed his friends to much, and that this was where he belonged. Dalton had given him the boost he needed to come back here and face the bullies. He perched himself behind Rachel looking over her music and started commenting on it.

"Kurt, this is my song about my personal struggles what would you know about it?" said Rachel, stomping her foot down on the ground.

"My boyfriends been going around singing Rebecca Black for the last week, I know all about struggle thank you very much!" he said.

"That tune has been in my head all week!" shouted Puck from the back row. He was sitting with Lauren Zizes and had his hand on her thigh. That was a relationship that Will did not see coming. Usually his students were kind of predictable when it came to their love lives. Who knew the leading male Finn Hudson would start a relationship with Rachel Berry the leading female! But Lauren was not the type of girl Puck usually went after. His type was usually cheerleaders with the IQ of a wooden stick. Lauren was a smart girl who knew how to stick up for herself. Puck liked this about her because he was the same. All the hate he got while joining Glee club made him a stronger more caring person. Which is a huge achievemnet, as Will knew that it could have the complete oppistite affect on a person. Puck had gone from throwing kids in the dumpster to becoming a true friend to every single person in Glee club. Instead of throwing slushies at Kurt he now helped him clean him self up when the other jocks would do the throwing. Will ushered Rachel and Kurt back to their seats and stood in front of his class.

"Okay guys!" he said above all their voices. "Today we're going to start discussing our set list for Nationals. But first I want to tell you guys someth..." he began to say. But instead a look of confusion spread across his face. "Where are Mike and Tina?"

All the students fidgeted and shuffled around in their seats. Santanna finally spoke up.

"They had a massive fight in front of the whole choir room and Tina ran out crying. Mike followed her. It was incredibly entertaining" she said folding her arms.

"Not really, it looked like she was really upset" said Mersades, turning to Santanna.

"Which is incredibly entertaining" replied Santanna.

Mersades was about to say something else but Will jumped in and interupted.

"Okay! We'll just have to try and figure out the set list without them and get them caught up after" he said. He really needed the whole Glee club there before he told them all how he felt. So he decided to save it.

Santanna was known for being... vocal. She wasn't affraid to say what she thought about people, which didn't always go down well. She also, without a doubt had the biggest ego out of the whole class. But getting any guy you've ever wanted would do that to a person. She had started dating David Karofsky recently which hadn't surprised Will. He was a jock who was popular at the school. It was a perfect match really.

"Mr. Shue!" said Rachel, her hand in waving in the air. "I really think for Nationals we should continue down the road of Original songs".

"I couldn't agree more Rachel. This week i'm going to give you the job of going away and trying to write your own songs".

The group cheered and Puck highfived Lauren.

"Still have that 2nd verse of Trouty Mouth on stand by" said Santanna.

"Okay! So get going everyone!" said Will ignoring Santanna's comment.

Will walked out towards his office to go and get rhyming dictionarys. As soon as he was gone Puck started his plan.

"Okay, so massive party at my house tomorrow night!" he said.

"Wait, so who's going to this party exactly?" said Mersades not looking entirely impressed.

"Everyone!" said Puck.

Everyone raised their eye brows at him. No way would the school be seen dead at a party the Glee Club were at.

"Okay, well there's us. And Kurts new boy toy" he said looking around the room really having to think about this.

"That's not exactly everyone is it puckerman?" said Quinn.

"Well no, but we don't need anyone else! We had a blast last time didn't we?"

"Blaine made out with Rachel and then Tina barfed all over my shoes" said Kurt. "Wasn't really my idea of a perfect night".

"Yeah Puck, and besides we promised Mr. Shue we wouldn't drink until after Nationals" added Finn.

"Oh you guys suck! I got alcohol especially!" he said falling into his chair and slouching down. "Even that weird blue stuff that Rachel liked so much".

"Wait, you got some of that?" she said narrowing her eyes at Puck.

"Yeah, and do you know what I also got?" he said making everyone lean in. "Tots!"

"We're going!" said Mersades.

"Okay guys lets get started on this song writing!" said Mr. shue walking back into the room with stacks of dictionarys. "I'm sure you guys are going to be great and we'll get an amazing song out of this". He passed everyone a dictionary and stood watching them all flick through them. Yep. He was glad his Glee club were smart, responsible and in this to win it. Little did he know that at that moment the only thing they were in for was a night of drinking at Pucks house.


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a lot of crying in this chapter. A lot. But I really enjoyed writing about Sam in this part. Ever since Rumours I've grown quite fond of him. (Rumours hasn't happened in this story, I just liked the episode).  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy !**

It had been around an hour since Tina ran into the bathroom crying. She locked herself in one of the stalls, sat and cried some more. But as she was in there for so long she started to get bored. She read all of the graffiti on the wall and listened in on all the gossip other girls were saying outside. Wow, who knew Casey Jenkins stuffed her bra. After an hour she began to cry again. What else was she supposed to do? Mike was moving. To the other side of the country. All she could do after hearing this information was push mike away when he tried to hug her and start yelling. He was leaving her! She was so in love with Mike it hurt her. But hearing that he was leaving made her angry more than anything else. All the things Mike promised her, like going away to college together and buying a place together and getting a puppy. They wouldn't happen. She should have seen this coming really. There was no way a footballer like Mike would end up with someone like her. She was a loser. She wore goth clothing and sang in Glee club. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in school. No guy apart from Mike or Artie had ever noticed her. But this time she thought she got it right. She thought Mike was the guy for her. And not just because they're both Asian, but because they understood each other and cared for each other and knew each others deepest darkest secrets. She stood up wiping her tears away and straightened out her black and blue lacey skirt. She blew into a tissue before making her way out of the stall. As she walked out she came face to face with another girl who was also wiping away her tears.

"Quinn?" she said looking startled. Quinn also looked startled and quickly dabbed her face with a tissue until it was free of tears. "What are you doing in here?"

"Could ask you the same question" she said showing a tiny hint of a smile.

Tina didn't say anything. Instead she blinked at Quinn and walked over to the mirror. She saw that her face had gone all pale and poofy. Quinn seemed to stay quite stunning even when she was crying which annoyed Tina. Quinn didn't look at her self in the mirror, but instead looked down at the floor, like she was ashamed to be seen like this.

"Mike" said Tina, very quietly.

"I know" said Quinn. "I meant why aren't you out there with your friends. They'd confort you and tell you stupid jokes to get you smiling again".

"Because I can't stand to face them right now" said Tina, turning to face Quinn.

"Me too" said Quinn.

"Why are you upset?"

Quinn looked up at her, this time with a broad smile on her face.

"Just one of those days" she said simply.

Tina stared at her knowing fully well that there was something else wrong. However at this moment she didn't have the energy to worry abour herself _and _Quinn.

"I hope your day get better" said Tina with a genuine smile on her face. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Tina" said Quinn. "Don't tell anyone you saw me crying. I don't want them to worry".

"I won't" she said. With that she left the bathroom.

"Finn, it's putting the spagetti in the pan and pouring boiling water onto it" said Kurt.

"Well how do I know when it's ready? What if I leave it in for too long and it burns!" replied Finn.

Kurt looked at the idiot he called his brother. Well, he sort of called him is brother. Everytime he did though, it felt kind of awkward. Carol and Burt were going out for the evening leaving Finn and Kurt to make their own dinner. But what Kurt had failed to tell his dad was that he was also going out. To see his boyfriend. His boyfriend Blaine. He loved saying that! BOYFRIEND.

"Put a timer on it" said Kurt slamming his locker shut and walking away.

"Kurt, you know I can't cook! Can't you just make me the spagetti and _then_ go out with Blaine?" said Finn following him.

"No I can't, i'm meeting him straight after school which means no time to come home and be your personal chef, and also it wouldn't kill you to learn for your self, what do you think you're going to do when you move out? Live on grilled cheese sandwiches?" said Kurt still walking. He was hoping a big crowd would come along and break them up so he could get away.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he said still following.

"Finn if you really can't do it yourself why don't you call Quinn or someone over to help you make it?"

"Quinn's busy tonight, she said something about spending quality time with her mum".

"Then call Rachel, i'm sure she'll be thrilled for the offer".

"Don't you think that will be a little awkward?"

"That's exactly what I think" said Kurt. He quickly turned the corner and got away at last. Finn watched him speed walk down the corridor and meet Mersades. Finn turned to see Rachel at her locker. She was looking through old song books, occasionaly humming bits of music. He liked that she did that like no one was watching. It was like she was on her own little stage all the time. She grabbed a big pile of books from her locker and slamed it shut. The pile of books was nearly bigger than her and she looked like she was about to fall over. Finn decided there were far too many of them for one person to carry, so he walked over to Rachels locker.

"Need a hand?" he said.

"No thank you i'm doing just fi-" she started but was inturupted by two of the books falling out of her grasp. Finn leant down and picked up the boks for her

"Thank you" she said, not making eye contact with him.

"Do you need me to help you carry them to your class?" he said.

"No I don't, you can go and be with your girl friend Quinn, i'm fine on my own" she said still not looking him in the eye.

Finn without thinking took two more books out of her hands and started walking with her. She cleared her throat and looked forward. They didn't speak the whole way to her class. It wasn't an awkward silence, but instead a "We should talk about something but we can't" kind of silence. When they got to Rachels class Finn stacked the books back onto her pile.

"Thank you" she said and gave him a small smile.

"Any time Rachel" he said about to walk away. "Wait, um, I understand if you don't want to, but do you maybe want to hang out tonight?" he said.

Rachel looked at him in confusion.

"With Quinn?" she asked.

"No, Quinn's going to be with her mum. It would just be us, Kurt's going out with Blaine" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Rachel thought about this. Quinn would freak if she knew they were hanging out together at his house alone in the evening.

"Yeah sure" she said. "I'll come over around 6?"

"Perfect" he said. He smiled in his normal dopey way. When she was in the classroom he walked down away down the hall. Quinn was going to freak. I mean she was going to throw him into a wall and possilby kill Rachel. Unless... he didn't tell her. It wouldn't really be lying if she doesn't ask him. It would just be, not telling the truth. As he wondered down the hall thinking this through he ran into Mike.

"Hey dude" he said.

"Hey" said Mike. He looked miserable. He had his hands in his pockets with his hood up, nearly covering his whole face.

"What's up man? You look awful".

"Tina" he said. "I thought she would have told everyone by now".

"Not me" he said.

"I'm moving. To California" he said.

Finn saw the sadness in Mikes eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and he was all pale. Finn was sad too. Mike was one of his closest friends. They'd been playing football together all through high school.

"Dude... I-" he started, but then he didn't know how to finish. So he came out with "When?"

"Next week. My parents didn't tell me until now because they thought I would freak out and try and convince them not to go, and now that it's only a week away, I can't say anything about it" said Mike, looking down at the ground.

"How did Tina take it?" said Finn. He was trying to come up with more questions to fill the silence.

"Badly. Did you not see her push me and yell at me and run out crying? I haven't seen her since. I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me".

"I could help you find her, or I can ask Quinn-"

"No, It's fine. I better get to class, i'll call her after school" he said. He walked in the direction that Finn had come from, still staring at the floor. Finn looked at him walk away and saw how upset he looked. Then he thought about Tina. Oh god, she must be in bits right now. He walked down the empty hall towards his lesson. Glee club tomorrow was going to be awkward.

"All i'm saying is that if we never make out at school someone is going to know what's up!" said Santanna. She was standing in an empty hall way with Karofsky. They'd bee arguing about this ever since the bell went.

"Don't make me barf" he said.

"Hey, back at ya! But we need to otherwise people are going to suspect something. When I was with Sam I made out with him everywhere we went!"

David rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker.

"Look, if it helps just imagine i'm Alex Pettyfer or something" she said.

"I have to go to class" he said quickly walking down the hall.

Santanna sighed and leaned her head against the locker.

"So, when is this thing going to be over?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Brittany. She had a fluffy hat on her head with her fringe flicking out the front. Santanna hated how adorable she looked.

"What are you talking about?" said Santanna.

"You pretending to like Karofsky".

"I'm not pretending. We really like each other and we're going to stay together".

"You're gay Santanna" said Brittany moving closer to her friend.

"I thought I was. But i'm with Dave now" she said moving away from Brittany.

"He was mean to Kurt because he was gay and made him transfer and now you're dating him? That makes no sense".

"Well a lot of things don't make sense to you Brit".

"You're lying to yourself".

"Shut up!" she said walking away from Brittany.

As she was walking away she thought she may have said that with to much force because she was getting a strange feeling in her stomach. Like she was going to be sick. Yeh, she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She started dry heaving and eventually just layed on the floor, leaning againt the side of the stall. She felt a small tear drop sliding down her face and quickly wiped it away as if someone was going to see and lasugh at her. This was bull shit! This wasn't like her at all. She stood up from the floor and looked down at her self. Suddenly her skirt was looking way to short and her top way to tight. She pulled it down and pulled together her jumper to hide her chest. As she walked out of the stall she caught the sight of her self in the mirror. She looked washed out and pale. After putting on what seemed like the whole pot of powder, she thought she looked decent enough so she walked out of the bathroom and headed for her Spanish class.

Will Shuester was called out of his spanish class half an hour into it. The students didn't look that disapointed. He was needed in Figgins office and assumed it had something to do with Sue. But she'd backed off lately. She hadn't been secretly listening in on the Glee club, or sending hair dressers to his door without him knowing anymore. As he approached the office door he saw Puck already sitting in there. As he opened the door he prayed that he haden't gotten himself expelled.

"What's going on?" he said when he was inside. He shut the door and sat down next to Puck.

"I'm telling you, I didn't start it!" shouted Puck.

"Mr. Puckerman calm down. Were going to sort out this mess right now" said the principal leaning forward towards Will.

"Puck what's happened?" said Will totally cutting out Figgins and turning to Puck.

"He punched a boy in the face and threw him out of the window" said Figgins butting back in.

"What? Out the window?" said Will his eyes wide open in shock.

"It was the ground floor!" said Puck.

"The point still stands Noah!" said Figgins.

"Puck, why would you do that?" said Will.

"He was being an ass to Lauren! He called her a Rhino! I can't have someone talk about my girl like that!" he said.

Will sighed and turned to Figgins. He gave him a look that said "please go easy on him".

"The boys parents have been on the phone and they're furious!"

"What about if Puck appologises?"

"I can't promise that will do anything but it can't hurt".

"I'm not appologising to him! He's a douche!" shouted Puck.

"Puck it will be a lot worse if you don't!" said Will, a bit louder than he intended it to come out.

"I don't care!"

"They're thinking of pressing charges!" said Figgins.

Will turned to Puck who was looking scared now. He looked him in the eyes, attempting to do the "It's your choice, i'm not going to force you" act. But it didn't seem to be working so he took matters into his own hands.

"God Puck, just appologise, i'm not having you get put back in Juvie!" he shouted.

Puck looked shocked at Mr. Shues outburst and turned away to look at the floor.

"Okay fine i'll appologise. But he has to appologise to!" he said.

Figgins gave Will the nod that they were free to go. Puck stood up and walked out of the room before Will could say anything.

"I know he's a good kid" said Will. With that he left the office. Puck was already gone by the time he got out. What he didn't get was that Puck had been so good lately. Since he got out of Juvie he hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he suddenly flipping out? Will walked back to his Spanish class who were all as expected talking and throwing things around the class room. Finn was sitting at the front talking to one of the jocks behind him.

"Finn could I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

"Sure Mr. Shue" said Finn turning around on his chair to face him.

"I know you and Puck aren't the closest of friends right now. But could you just... keep an eye on him? I'm worried about him".

"Why what's he done now?"

"He punched a boy in the face and threw him out of a window".

"Jesus. Why, what did the kid do?"

"He made fun of Lauren".

"Well if someone was making fun of Quinn I would do the same thing".

"I'm guessing you wouldn't throw them out of a window Finn. Look please just look out for him. I don't want him to go back to his old ways".

Finn nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good, now lets back to spanish" said . He got up and walked to the black board. He was thankful his students looked out for each other.

Sam Evans was never one with words. Sitting in English class proved that. He understood the words that came out of his teachers mouth, just when they were all put together like that, he got lost. He much prefered staring over at the pretty blonde in the corner. Quinn was perfect. Why did he break up with her? She wanted to be with him right? No, it wouldn't have been right. She cheated. But she's so lovely and sweet and perfect. She had her concentration face on at the moment which Sam found incredibly sexy.

"-so what do you think he was trying to say, Sam?". The teacher had been talking and he hadn't noticed. He didn't even hear the question. Something about Shakespeare. Say something smart, he thought to him self. That's what Kurt did when he hadn't been listening. He put something together in his head in 2 seconds. He had to think of something to say. The teacher was staring at him, waiting for him to respond. He was fidgeting and playing with his hair. He still couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't even know what play they were reading! Words Sam! Any words! Everyone was staring at him to say something. Quinn was looking concerned now. Say something!

"Love" he blurted out. A few people laughed at the back of the class.

"Interesting idea Sam, that could be a main theme. Now what do we think abou-". Sam drifted off again, staring at Quinn. Well he'd dodged that one. Only just. Quinn wasn't exactly impressed. She looked embaressed for him more than anything. Why did he have to be so stupid? He knew his dislexia held him back in some classes, but most of the time he felt like an idiot. Like he wasn't on the same level and his friends in Glee club. Well apart from Brittany. She made Sam feel like a genius. He wished more than anything he could be smarter and actually pass some classes. Maybe if he had before Quinn wouldn't have cheated. Maybe it was his fault. But how would he come across doing this? Get a tutor? He didn't have any money though. So it would have to be someone that did it for free. Someone in Glee club. Who was smart and witty and intilectual in Glee? Kurt! Kurt was the smartest guy he knew. Kurt could tutor him so he could impress Quinn! This plan was bound to work.

Mike walked through the front doors of McKinley and through to parking lot. He was watching his feet instead of looking in front of him and bumped straight into Puck.

"Hey" said Puck with not very much enthusiasm. He was looking around, obviously trying to see if any teachers were there.

"Hey" he said back, just wanting to get away from the school. Both boys nodded at each other in an understanding way and went their seperate ways. Mike had gotten about five steps away from the school when he heard a girls voice behind him.

"So you're just leaving then, you couldn't even stand to have the last lesson with me?". The voice had come from Tina.

"It's not that Tina, you know it's not!"

"Well then why are you leaving?" she shouted. Mike looked at her sadly and shook his head. He didn't know how to answer because he was pretty sure she wasn't talking about skipping school.

"I have to, my parents are going, what am I supposed to do, stay here and live on the street?"

"You know you wouldn't have to do that".

"Okay, then tell me what i'm supposed to do Tina!" he said walking towards her and holding her in place by her arms. She was silent apart from a wimper. Mike pulled her in and held her while listening to her burt into tears. He did the same and burried his face in her shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I love you" he said quietly.

"It's not fair. I don't want to lose you!" she said inbetween sobs.

"You're not losing me Tina. We can still be together, i'll call you everyday and we can video call and email and text and I can come back and visit" he said. He was having trouble getting his sentences out. Tina wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'll come back for college. It will only be a year. Will you wait for me?" he said cupping her face.

She forced a smile on her face and held onto his hand. She sniffed and nodded. What else could she do? She loved Mike more than anything and would what ever she could to stay with him. A year really wasn't that long, and she could see him at the holidays. Still she couldn't help but cry. She cried with Mike on the steps of McKinley for half an hour. They kissed and ran their fingers through each others hair and held each other because they knew they didn't have many more chances to before he left. Then Tina took Mikes hand and they walked back into the front doors to attend their final lesson of the day.

Kurt burst out the doors of McKinley, walking solo through a big group of jocks. Ever since Karofsky stopped bullying him all the other footballers had stopped to. Kurt was finally being treated like an equal. Well, as equal as a member of Glee club could be treated. He skipped down the steps and made his way through the parking lot until he saw a boy leaning on the back of a bench. The boy was shorter than Kurt with very dark brown hair, almost black. It had product in it but a few natural curls escaped and flicked over his forehead. He was wearing a Dalton Acadamy uniform, his shirt untucked at one side and his tie loose. He had his blazor off and was holding it down at his side. His shirt was long sleeved but was rolled up to his elbows. He had good arms! Kurt couldn't help but stare at them as he walked over. The boy looked up and when he spotted Kurt a smile spread out across his face. Kurt missed Blaine so much when he was at school. He missed having his classes with him and walking with him around the school hand in hand. But he was happy at McKinley, and it wasn't like he never saw Blaine. They met everyday after school and spent most of the weekend together. Kurt had to leave early most days after school because of homework and Burt was still being the overprotective parent. So they tried to savour the time they had together. Kurt built up his speed and leapt into Blaines arms like an excited puppy. Blaine rapped his arms around his boyfriend, one hand running through his hair and the other stroking his back. It took all he had not to kiss Kurt then and there, but more and more students were walking into the parking lot. Kurt wasn't a fan of PDA and Blaine didn't want to do anything that would lead to kids to giving Kurt a hard time. But it didn't stop Blaine from taking Kurts hand and leading him to his car. Kurt took hold of Blaines hand and kissed it. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.

"How was your day?" said Blaine opening his car door.

"Same old same old. Rachel announced that she'd be singing her own song for Nationals and we'd all be singing back up vocals" he said leaning on the front of Blaines car.

"Same old Rachel then" said Blaine staring at his boyfriend. Kurt got out his pocket mirror and started fixing his hair that had been slightly altered by the wind. Kurt had to have his hair perfect all the time. Blaine didn't think Kurt needed all the hair product and mirror time though. To him Kurt was perfect when he was natural. One morning Blaine had gone to his house to take him to have coffee. He'd overslept and opened the door looking tierd, his hair sticking up all over the place. Blaine had never seen him looking so perfect. Kurt didn't see it that way however and slammed the door in Blaines face, demanding through the door that Blaine wait in the car while he got ready. Kurt was still looking in the mirror when he spotted Blaine staring.

"What's up?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, I just... you look great". Okay not the best words but at least he said something.

"Oh I forgot to mention Puck is having a party tomorrow night and you're invited. But if you don't want to come i'll totally understand".

"Why wouldn't I want to come?". It was Blaines turn to look concerned.

"Well you're not close with those guys and it would be lame I mean it's just the Glee club".

Blaine leaned on the front of his car and scooted closer to Kurt. He held his hand and saw Kurt smile softly.

"Of course I want to come. Any friends of yours are friends of mine" he said. "It would be more awkward for me if it wasn't just the Glee club".

Kurt squeezed his and hand kissed him softly on the cheek. That earned them a few glares off of people but neither of them seemed to mind.

"So we going back to my house or can I finally see this mysterious place you call home?" said Kurt pushing him self off the hood of the car.

"Actually I think we have guests round at the moment" said Blaine, not looking Kurt in the eye as he said it.

"Well, I could meet them?" said Kurt giving him a smile.

"They're not those kinds of guests, they're my dads buisness partners. As much as I think they'd love to meet you, I don't think we should disturb them" said Blaine opening his car door and sliding in. Kurt slid into the passenger seat and looked over at Blaine who was looking slightly stressed.

"Look I didn't mean to push you or anything".

Blaine turned his head to Kurt and gave a sad look.

"You weren't pushing me Kurt, god you-" he started. He took hold of Kurts hand and squeezed it tight. "It's just tonight isn't a good night".

Kurt nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"You will meet them eventually, I promise" said Blaine letting go to start the engine.

"Well if they're anything like you, i'll love them" said Kurt doing up his seat belt. Blaine didn't say anything to that. He pulled out of his parking space and turned out of the parking lot.

"I just hope they like me" said Kurt. His voice was shakey and he sounded nervous.

"Hey, they'll love you Kurt" said Blaine. "How could they not?"

Kurt could hear the uncertainty in Blaines voice but he didn't say anything. He got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about his parents anymore that day.

Finn stared at the pan in front of him, and then stared at the pasta right next to it. He was so glad Rachel was coming over. He couldn't cook to save his life. Plus he'd missed Rachel like mad. Just hanging out with her and talking to her and laughing with her and stroking her hair- No Finn! That was dangerous teritory. It was normal for guys to have those feeling about their ex's right? He loved Quinn and wanted to be with her but he couldn't help missing Rachel. And she did have the softest hair he'd ever felt. Well, maybe apart from Kurts but that was only because it was drenched in hair product. He heard the door bell ring and hurried to answer it. He opened the door to see Rachel standing on his front porch. She was wearing a blue dress that was cut just above the knees. With it she wore a white cardi and in her hair she wore her signiture head band.

"Hey, come on in" he said stepping aside and allowing her to walk in.

"Your mum and Burt already out?" she said looking round as if they were going to spring out at any moment.

"Yeah, they left about 20 minutes ago. Do you want to go in the kitchen?" he said. He wanted to talk to her more, but he was starving.

"Why the kitchen?"

They walked in and Rachel nodded at the pasta and pan.

"I should have known Finn Hudson. You could never make anything when we were together either!" she said giggling and walking over to the work surface.

"I would have gotten Kurt to do it but he's out so..." he said sitting at the dinning table to watch her.

"So... that was the only reason you invited me?" she said going quiet.

"No! Not really. I missed you Rachel" he said.

She looked down at the pasta and walked over to the stove. There was a moment of silence before Rachel started to talk.

"I missed you too".

"Mum can I see your prom pictures again?" said Quinn. She and her mum were sitting on her couch in their pjs. They were watching some old romantic movie that Quinn wasn't really paying attention to.

"Quinny, you've seen them a hundred times" her mum replied not taking her eyes of the screen. Quinn swallowed because she didn't want her mother asking her serious questions. She decided to play it cool.

"Yeah I know but I like looking at them, you look so pretty".

"Very well then, i'll just have to make a trip to the attic" she said turning to face her daughter. She gave a warm smile and cupped Quinns face. "You're so beautiful". As she got up from the sofa Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Mainly because she didnt have to keep the false smile on her face anymore. She looked around the room at all the family photos hanging on the wall. They'd thrown most of the pictures with her father in them out, apart from one family portrait that her mother said was to expensive to simply throw away or keep in storage. Her Father was standing proudly at the back, behind her mother who was sitting. On either side of her were her two daughters. Quinn was on the left and her sister was on the right. Her sister had short blonde wavy hair and was only slightly taller than Quinn. They were both splitting images of their mother. They all had smiles plastered on their faces. Quinn looked at her own smile and remembered exactly what she was thinking about when it was taken. She was thinking about how damn hungry she was. She was on this new crazy diet her mum planned for her and all she wanted was a cheese burger or a hot dog or something fattening. But no, she had to sit down in a studio with her family and force a smile on her face. She wondered how her parents didn't notice the smile was false. Then she realised that her parents didn't really no her. She knew her mother loved her and was really trying now. But she only knew the pretty, slim, head cheerleader Quinn. Or more like it was the only Quinn she wanted to know. But she hated to think about her mum like this. She had been by her side when the baby was coming and after when the depression kicked in. Turns out giving your baby away isn't as easy as it looks. But Quinn never told anyone about that. She didn't feel the need to. She darted her eyes back to her mother who entered the room with a large scrap book.

"Inspiration for your own prom I should imagine" she said sitting next to Quinn and turning onto the first page. The first picture was of her mother in her Prom dress standing on their front lawn. The dress was long and pink. The straps were laced with sequins and the middle was tied with a bow. The dress was retro but her mother looked stunning. Her hair was blonde and wavey and flowed all the way down to her waist. Her mother turned the page again onto a picture of her with a boy. The boy was a tall brunette which a crooked smile. He was holding her mothers hand and she was looking dreamily into his eyes.

"My first boyfriend George" she said. Quinn had never heard her give him a name before. It was always 'My prom date'. "He was so cute!". Quinn laughed and turned the page. The next picture was of them in the school gym. It was decorated which balloons and paperchains and big lights. They were the perfect couple in Quinns eyes. They were the Prince and the Princess.

"You have a nice boy yourself Quinny" said her mother. Quinn nodded, still staring at the photo.

"I'm sure you'll follow in my foot steps and be made prom queen". She turned the page to the last picture. It was her on stage with the big sparkling tiara. Her boyfriend was prom king and was standing proudly next to her.

"I'm working on it mum" she said. She was glad she had Finn. He was her fairy tale prince that she needed to become prom queen. If she was honest Finn kept her sane as well. Some times she just felt like screaming in the middle of the hall way in front of everything. If it weren't for Finn being there to hold her hand she probably would have by now.

"Finn it's simple just stir the pasta and when it's ready drain it out in the sink" said Rachel. She was watching Finn hovering over the stove not knowing what to do.

"So just stir it?" he said dipping the spoon in.

Rachel nodded and jumped up to sit on the work surface.

"Oh, wow this is easy. I could totally of done this my self" he said.

"Yeah but then I couldn't have come over and made fun of you for it!" said Rachel laughing at his attempts at tasting the pasta. It kept slipping out of the spoon leaving Finn biting the air.

"Hey come on i'm trying my best!" he said nudging her on the arm.

Rachel laughed and blushed. Not for any reason, she just always blushed when ever Finn touched her. Even if it was just on her arm. Finn grinned awkwardly and then went back to the pasta.

"So you and Quinn picked out your prom outfits yet?".

"Well Quinn wants to wear blue, so I guess we're going for that".

"What about what you want to wear?"

"Well I don't really have a preference".

"I thought you and Puck were going to go as the blues brothers".

"That was like two years ago when me and Puck were like best friends, how do you remember that?" he said smiling at the memory.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "I guess I thought it was sweet".

"I would totally still do it, but I don't think Quinn would go for the shades".

"Well, i'm sure you'll look great".

"Thanks" said Finn giving her a greatful look. He knew she could go off on one about how him dating Quinn and going to prom with her, but she wasn't. She was being sweet and supportive. Finn missed her. After Finn had made the pasta Rachel stuck around and they watched some bad TV together. They laughed and joked together just like they did when they were together. The only thing that was missing was the touching and the kissing. Rachel went home after the 3rd re-run of Beauty and the Geek. Finn was left in his house alone with a girl on his mind. He just wished that girl was his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I should be revising for my exams and finishing my other story. But i'm seriously obsessed with this one at the moment. Thank you for all the reviews! Just so people know as i've recieved questions, the point of this story isn't a particular couple or their romance. It's about all of them as individuals. And I don't know who they're all going to end up with tbh. Haven't made my mind up yet :D**

**So lets roll on with the story! In which the Glee club get very drunk and secrets are revealed.**

It was around 10 p.m when people started to arive at Pucks house. Pucks house was not what people expected. It was large, holmsome and practically covered with pictures of Puck and his younger sister. What everyone didn't know was that the living room was usually filled with lace and pillows and flowers, but Puck had shoved everything that looked as if it would kill the party mood in the cupboard under the stairs.

Mersades, Brittany and Artie arived first, their hands filled with snacks. None of them had succeeded in getting served at the convienience store so bags of cheesy puffs were the next best thing. Puck and Lauren had set up a table filled with just about every drink you could think of. In the centre of the coffee table sat a large empty punch bowl.

"Oh hell to no!" said Mersades as soon as she spotted it. "We're not playing that stupid game again!". She was refering to a game they had played at their last party. Santanna had planned a get together about a month ago where they had all been drunk enough to decide to pour the remainder of the drinks into one punch bowl. They then took a straw each and played 'I Have Never'. It had ended in Tina, Rachel and Santanna all being sick in the back garden and Kurt wandering out to his car without anyone realising and falling asleep there all night. Burt had told him he was never allowed back to Santannas house.

"Oh come on, our last game was legendary, and I intend to make this time even better!" said Puck giving everyone a large glass.

"The last time I played this I got lost in the park all night. A family of ducks helped me find my way out though" mumbled Brittany sitting on the couch and folding her arms.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment" said Lauren opening up a large bottle of vodka.

"Seriously guys it's not a good idea for us to get that drunk again. We told Mr. Shue we wouldn't" said Artie putting his glass down on the table.

"Mr. Shue is never going to find out! Look, you guys can stay here tonight, that way there's no danger of Brittany getting lost or Kurt sleeping in his car again". Puck, without hearing an answer started filling up everyones glass. Artie turned to Mersades for an answer, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay I guess we can get a little drunk" she said. "But the minute Rachel starts turning green i'm out!".

At 10:30 p.m everyone apart from Rachel, Santanna and Sam had arrived. They were all sitting in Pucks living room, vaguely moving to the music. Apart from Brittany who was dancing on one of the chairs.

"How much has she had to drink?" asked Quinn. She was sitting on Finns lap on the chair near the window. She had rejected the cup Puck had given her on her way in and was drinking lemonade.

"Half a glass" said Mersades eating a bag of cheesy puffs.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the floor near the coffee table taking sips of their drinks. Blaine didn't like the look of whatever was in the cup, but he didn't like to be rude so he drank it anyway.

"Where are the others? I wana get this party started!" said Puck opening yet another bottle of vodka. After he said that the door bell rang and he lept up to answer it. After they heard the door open and a few mumbles he entered the room again with a smirk on his face. Following him was Rachel. She was wearing a small black strapless cocktail dress, cut way above the knee. She had her hair down, her fringe flicking across her face. Every single jaw in the room dropped.

"New clothes?" smirked Kurt eyeing her up and down.

"Well I just wanted something a little more sutible than last time!" she said strutting up and down the room, showing off the dress. Quinn looked down at her plain vest and skinny jeans. If there was a time she felt inferior to Rachel, it was now. Puck only noticed he was staring at her ass when Lauren hit him over the head with a magazine.

"Puck where are the tots you promised?" said Mersades.

"I asked Sam to pick them up, he should be here any minute". He wasn't really paying attention to Mersades as he was trying to appologise to Lauren for staring. Mike suddenly stood up dragging Tina up with him. They started dancing with Brittany who seemed to be wearing an item of everyones clothing. Everyone had been surprised at how cool Tina and Mike were. When they were all sat in Glee club, they were expecting it to be weird and awkward. Instead they seemed more lovey than usual. They hadn't mentioned anything about the move ever since they fuond out.

"So anyone had sex recently?" said Puck trying to kill the awkwardness. It didn't quite work though as everyone stayed silent and rolled their eyes. The door bell rang again and Kurt took it upon himself to flee the room and answer it. He opened the door to see Sam on the porch clutching a grocery bag.

"Hey, come on in, we're in the living room and it's only slightly uncomfortable".

Sam stepped in the door and took off his jacket.

"Hey, listen can I talk to you first?" he said quietly, so no one in the living room would hear him.

"Sure what about?"

"Well, I need to ask you a favour".

Kurt raised one of his eye brows.

"Well, I was wondering because you're so smart and stuff and you get A's for all your calsses. Well, if you would consider tutoring me?".

"Of course! Is there a particular subject you had in mind, or are we just covering everything?"

"English mostly. Nothing I think of seems to make any sense when I write it down".

"Oh, well all you really need to do is sound confident and overally pretentious".

"Are you free wednesdays? I'm pretty sure I don't have to be at practice".

Kurt hesitated as he knew this was the day he and Blaine usually went to the cinema together. It was the only day they were allowed out late enough to see one. But he saw how hopeful Sam looked.

"Yeah sure, that's fine" he said before walking back into the room. Sam followed him in and was greeted by everyone.

"You best have my tots boy!" said Mersades. Sam threw the bag in her direction and sat down on the floor next to Kurt. He looked over in the corner of his eye and saw Quinn nuzzling into Finns neck. He decided to just ignore them for tonight and have a good time. He turned around to see Brittany sitting on Arties lap, the two of them getting pretty close. Tina and Mike started making out in the middle of the room, gaining a glare from Mersades. Rachel was dancing in the middle of the room by her self, taking sips of her drink. She was obviously drunk already. Puck and Lauren had their tounges down each others throat as usual. Sam turned around to talk to Kurt but couldn't as he was conected to Blaines mouth. They had gotten over the PDA problem in front of the NDs. He looked over to Mersades who sighed and stuffed another tot in her mouth.

"Hey, gimmie one of those" he said standing up to join her on the couch.

"Don't be hogging them though" she said handing him the bag.

"Tots are like the best thing in the world. Well maybe apart from cheesy puffs". To this statement Mersades pulled out a bag of cheesy puffs and handed them to him.

"Best party ever" he said opening the bag.

"Come on guys! Stand up, lets dance!" said Rachel jumping up and down flailing her arms in the air.

Mersades was too busy laughing at one of Sams jokes. Usually she wouldn't have found it funny but she had been drinking. Pucks door bell rang once again and Rachel ran out the room to answer it. There was silence and Rachel walked in slowely with a confused look on her face.

"Is that Santanna?" asked Puck. She nodded and walked across the room. Santanna then entered holding two bottles of rum. But she wasn't alone. She was joined by Dave Karofsky. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared. They all knew that they were dating and Karofsky had suddenly switched personalities but they never expected him to start hanging out with them.

"Who died?" asked Santanna.

"Okay! So now everyones here, we can get this party started! Let's get wasted!" said Lauren breaking the silence.

At 11:30 p.m everyone was drunk. Brittany, Tina and Rachel were dancing like maniacs around the room. Puck, Mike and Finn had started up a game of baseball in the kitchen, which inlcuded hitting as many oranges as they could with a rolling pin. It also meant taking their shirts off and tying them around their heads. Sam had made a fort in the living room with just enough space for two people. He came to regret this decision when Brittany struck up the idea that it was great for making out in. Karofsky and Santanna remained distant from the rest of the group but were drunk none the less. Santanna seemed to be all over him while he stood still like a rock. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. He was drawing face paint on Mersades face, although it just looked like squiggles, (and it wasn't facepaint rather than marker pens they found in Pucks sisters room). Quinn was twirling in the middle of the room, not really acknoledging what was going on around her as she crashed into furniture.

"Hey, we should all play spin the bottle!" shouted Puck coming out of the kitchen, covered in orange peel.

"Spin the bottle!" shouted Brittany.

It took no time to get the whole group into a circle on the floor. Puck was suddenly the master of the circle and spun the bottle first. It landed on Rachel who sqeualed. Puck looked over at Lauren who gave him the nod of approval. Their kiss was short but had lots of tounges causing Kurt to make sick noises. Then Rachel span the bottle and it landed on Artie. After 10 minutes every girl had kissed Puck, apart from Quinn. Kurt had kissed Blaine on multiple occasions which made Finn accuse him of tampering with the bottle. Karofsky hadn't had a turn yet, which he was secretly frilled about. It was Sams turn, so he span the bottle and prayed it would land on Quinn. He missed kissing her so much. She really had the softest lips. It was probably the strawberry lip gloss she used. He watched the bottle spin past her several time. But it went past Quinn and started to slow down. It went past Tina, Mike, Mersades, Kurt and landed on Blaine. Huh. So he had to kiss Blaine. There was a huge erruption of girls screaming around the circle while Puck was rolling on the floor with laughter. Blaine looked cool about it but turned around to Kurt to have his aproval. Instead Kurt gave him an icey expression.

"Come on dude, rules are rules!" said Finn. Kurt shot him and dirty look and turned back to Blaine. Sam didn't feel right about this. It wasn't so much that he was straight, but he didn't think he could kiss another guys boyfriend.

"We don't have to do this" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt. He didn't look back though.

"Wait so are we just changing the rules here? If my turn landed on a guy I would totally do it!" said Puck.

"Look, I just don't think Kurt's cool with it" said Sam.

"Oh no I'm totally fine with it" said Kurt unconvincingly.

"Oh you're so not fine with it" said Blaine.

"Okay i'm not! Happy?" he yelled.

"Oh but when it was you kissing other people it was totally fine".

"I was kissing girls!"

"And there's a difference?"

"I'm not going to run off with a girl! We all know that's your area!"

The rest of the group listened to the exchange, their eyes wide open. This was bitterly entertaining.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up!"

Kurt stood up, nearly falling over in the process and stormed out the room. Blaine followed after him mumbling stuff under his breath.

"That was the campest thing i've ever seen" said Lauren when they'd left the room.

"Okay my turn!" said Tina spinning the bottle.

Kurt stormed outside into Pucks back garden and kicked an abandoned football. Blaine came out and sighed at his boyfriend. He knew Kurt got like this when he was drunk so he didn't yell. Instead he sat on the swingset. When Kurt was done pacing he stood still and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry".

"Me too".

"I just don't want you kissing any other guys".

Blaine paused and looked at Kurt. He was trembling from the cold. His skin looked more pale than usual in the moonlight. It looked beautiful.

"I know it's just a game but, that's just how I feel" he said.

"Okay".

"What?". Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine in confusion. "That's it?"

"If you don't want me to kiss any other guys I wont".

"But we've only been dating a couple of months and i'm being hurrendusly out of order" said Kurt. Blaine laughed and got up from the swingset. He grabbedKurts hands and rubbed them inbetween his, warming them up

"Youre my boyfriend Kurt. You're allowed to be". Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

Suddenly they heard Starship-Nothings Gunna Stop Us Now play on the stereo. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. Blaine shook his head and kissed Kurts hand. The moment was well and truely ruined by the bad 80s pop.

"Clearly this is Finns Ipod" said Kurt.

"He has tragic taste in music".

"Really? It's kind of cheesy, but it's nice".

"I think that's the alcohol talking".

"I wont kiss anyone either. Not even girls".

"I know". Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, rapping his arms as much around him as possible to warm him up. Their noses were touching as they started swaying to the music.

"You know, I think this should be our song" said Blaine.

"I thought it was tragic".

"Well so are we. But it has its charms".

Kurt got a warm feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was so he just nuzzled into Blaines neck and forgot about it.

"This is our song" he said.

Back in the living room the game of spin the bottle had ended and everyone was dancing. No one seemed to care that they were dancing to bad 80's music. It was at about 12:30 p.m that Rachel decided it would be a good idea to stand on the coffee table and dance for everyone.

"Oh my god, this is not going to end well" said Mersades.

"Yeah, party!" she shouted, jumping up and down on the table. Luckily she had taken off her incredibly high shoes at the begining of the party, as she seemed to be losing her balance on the table.

"Rachel, get down you're going to hurt yourself!" said Finn tugging at her arm.

"You can't tell me what to do, because-" she started. She paused as if she forgot what she talking about and stared at the floor.

"Because?" asked Finn.

"You're not my boyfriend!" she said pushing him away. As she did this she lost her footing and tumbled off the table. She ended up on the floor, her legs in the air with her underwear on full display.

"Oh god! A bit more than I wanted to see!" said Santanna.

"Really?" mumbled Karofsky just loud enough for Santanna to hear. She glared at him and went to get another drink.

Finn bent down to help Rachel up and pulled her dress down so she was covered up.

"No! Stop I don't need your help!" she whinned.

"You're making a fool of your self Rachel!" he said. "Look at least take my sweater, you're practically falling out of that dress". He took off his sweater and rapped it around her. Quinn observed this from the couch and took a sip of her drink. This wasn't an odd thing for Finn to do. It was simply helping a friend. A drunk, female, half naked, ex-girl friend. She frowned and walked over to where they were sat on the floor.

"Hey Rachel why don't you take my jacket, it'll fit you better than Finns" she said.

"It's fine, this will be warmer for her" said Finn zipping it up all the way up to the top.

Quinn smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look at her but made a kissing noise back.

"Finn i'm telling you i'm fine!" said Rachel attempting to stand up.

"Woah, let me help you!" said Finn. He dragged her over to the fort Sam had made and layed her down. "Now cool off for a bit okay". She nodded and looked around at where she was.

"I'm in a fort". Finn laughed and nodded. "You're still so sweet, even though you've got another girlfriend and it's not me". With that statement Rachel closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep. Finn watched her eyes move under her eye lids. Once he was out of the fort he was face to face with Quinn.

"Dance with me!" she said with a broad smile. She took his hands and pulled him out into the middle of the room. Lauren, Puck, Tina, Mike and Brittany were all dancing together in a circle, but Quinn kept Finn seperate from them. They started dancing casually and suddenly Quinn grabbed Finn by the waist and things got heated.

"What's with the dirty dancing?" said Finn laughing at Quinn's drunken dance moves.

"Am I not allowed to show a little sexy to my boyfriend?" she said.

"It's just so unlike you" he said.

Quinn hesitated once he said that. Then suddenly she grabbed his hands and spun with him, very fast in a circle. Finn started to loose his footing but Quinn went faster and faster until they both stumbled over each others feet and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Get a room!" shouted Santanna.

"I'm outta here" said Karfosky getting up from the couch.

"Wait! Where are you going?" said Santanna grabbing his arm.

"Home!" he said.

"What? The deal was you stayed until the end of the party!"

"I'm sure your friends can deal!" he said walking towards the door.

"They'll know somethings up if you leave and I dont!" she said following.

"Santanna, i'm pretty sure they already know somethings up".

"Only Kurt, Blaine and Brittany" she said softly.

"Yeah, they're the only ones who know the truth. But your friends know something isn't right with this. We're not gunna be able to keep this going for much longer".

"Okay so come out right now in front of everyone" she said letting go of his arm an stepping back. He looked at her with a blank expression. "Can't do it can you?"

"Can you?"

"Look Dave, I'm not ready and I know you're not either! Come on just stay for a bit longer, it will be fun, we can do shots". Dave sighed and stepped back into the room. Santanna looked at him with longing eyes.

"An hour tops".

"Let's play another game!" shouted Tina. Everyone cheered apart from Rachel who was still passed out and Kurt and Blaine who had not yet returned from the garden.

At 1:30 p.m they were all playing strip poker on the living room floor. Except none of the girls knew how to play poker so it had turned into strip do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want. Mike and Puck were down to their boxers and Brittany was in her underwear. Karofsky hadn't taken an item of clothing off, and since there weren't really any game rules, no one really noticed. Quinn had refused to go further than her vest and had forefitted the game along with Mersades.

"You can't quit now!" said Sam who was left with just his jeans and a straw hat he found in Pucks room.

"I'm not going any further, no way!" said Mersades.

"Why not, we're totally beating Finn!". Mersades simply smiled and took his hat off his head and placed it on her own. "Beat him for me?" she said.

"Got it" he said looking down at his cards.

"Where are the dolphins?" asked Brittany.

"Probably sucking each others faces outside still" answered Puck. He had laurens glasses on and was staring at his cards with his concentrated face on.

"How did you know who she meant?" asked Lauren.

"We all speak fluent Brittany" said Tina. She had taken off her tights, which wasn't that different from before as they already had rips in them.

"It's been like an hour" said Finn.

"Ah well, let them love each other down!" said Artie. Finn gave a uncomfortable look but carried on the game anyway.

"Okay, I have a full house!" shouted Santanna laying down her cards. "What do you have baby?" she asked turning round to Karofsky. He hated it when she called him that. What he didn't know was that she despised calling him it.

"Four queens" he said softly putting them on the table.

"HA! Screw you Karofsky I have six... um, the red ones!" shouted Puck putting down his collection of random cards.

"Damn, i'll never beat that" said Brittany.

"If she takes her bra off, i'm leaving" said Quinn.

Finn stared towards the door leading to the kitchen. Why were Kurt and Blaine taking so long in the garden? What could they possibly be doing out there? Well, he knew what they could be doing but he didn't want to think about that.

"Finn, you okay?" asked Quinn. He nodded but still stared.

"Okay, I'm all in!" said Mike. None of them had any money so they had started using oreos instead. Mike pushed all of his into the pile in the middle.

"Me too!" shouted Sam, making Mersades jump. He pushed his big pile in and gave a cocky grin.

"You best have a good hand!" said Mersades. He winked at her and looked back at Lauren who was still looking down at her cards.

"So, we're just leaving them out there then" said Finn still looking at the door.

"Finn, grow a pair! Your brother has sex, get over it!" shouted Puck.

"He what?" said Finn standing up.

"Finn, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" said Quinn tugging at Finns shirt. He shot Puck a look as if to say "Shut the fuck up!".

"What, you think that's what they're doing out there?" he carried on.

"Never had Kurt down as the outdoorsy type" said Lauren.

"Well they have been gone a while" added Mike.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Blaine had him bent over the garden table right now" said Santanna.

"Finn you know that's not true" said Quinn rolling her eyes. This didn't seem to stop Finn from storming towards the kitchen.

"Finn!" shouted Quinn.

"Let him go, this can only end in disaster and entertainment" said Lauren.

"You don't really think they're doing anything do you?" asked Tina.

"No way, he's more fridget than Berry" said Puck.

Finn burst through the back door into the garden. Well, they weren't anywhere near the garden table which he was thankful for. He looked around the garden until he saw figures near the shed at the very back. It was very dark but he was pretty sure they were on the floor. He stormed over towards them and as he got closer he saw more clearly. Blaine was on top of Kurt who was laying on the floor on his back, his legs right up in the air. They were just making out, nothing more. Finn was about to turn around before their noticed him but Kurt moved his hands down and squeezed Blaines ass. This was a bit to much for Finn to take. Suddenly he found himself turning around and heading straight for them.

"Okay time to get up!" he said loudly. Blaine stopped kissing him and turned around.

"Shit" he said withdrawing his body from Kurts. But as he started to pull away Kurt grabbed onto his shirt.

"Finn what are you doing?" shouted Kurt.

"Stopping this before it goes any further, so why don't you just come back inside".

"Who gave you the right to stop anything?"

Blaine looked extreamly uncomfortable but he couldn't really escape Kurts grasp. Instead he just stayed kneeling inbetween Kurts legs and prayed this wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm trying to help you out Kurt, I don't want you doing something you'll regret!" he shouted. This really wasn't a shouting situation but both boys were drunk so shouting was the only thing they could do.

"Look Finn, me and Kurt weren't going to do-"

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Finn you are not my dad, if you were out here with Quinn I wouldn't tell you to stop and come back inside!"

"Kurt you're acting like a-"

"Like a what? Say it!" shouted Kurt. He shouted it so loud Blaine jumped and moved away from him slightly.

"Like a slut!" shouted Finn.

"Woah, Finn you're way out of order!" said Blaine standing up.

Finn looked down at Kurt who looked hurt. He stood up and tucked in his shirt.

"Thanks for being such a supportive brother" he said. With that he walked between him and Blaine back towards the house. Blaine followed him muttering words of comfort. Finn was left in the garden on his own.

Kurt rushed through the living room where everyone was still sat in a circle. They all turned around when he came in. He covered his face with his hand as he really didn't want them to see him upset. He was too late ofcourse and they all saw how red his face was and his eyes going puffy.

"Kurt what's wrong?" asked Mersades. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck soothingly but just got his hand batted away.

"I need a drink" he said.

"Thers drnks n da tble" said Puck. Kurt looked at him in confusion as he had his mouth full of oreos and a snorkle on his head.

"He said there's drinks on the table" said Lauren pointing towards the coffee table.

"Hey, Kurt do you think that's a good idea?" asked Blaine quietly.

"I think it's a friken fantastic idea" he said rushing over to the table of bottles.

"BEN & JERRYS!". Everyone turned around to see Rachel sat up on the fort. Her hair was sticking up at all angles and she looked very confused. "Hey, it's Kurt!" she shouted.

"Hey Rachel, I'm getting a drink do you want one" he said pouring a mixture of drinks into a cup.

"Oh I would love one!" she said jumping to her feet and running over to Kurt.

"Wait, Rachel should you have anymore" said Quinn.

"Stop being so boring Quinn, Kurt fill my cup!" she said. Quinn went bright red and turned back to the circle. It was true, she wasn't as drunk as everyone else, but that didn't mean she was boring. She was just being sensible.

"So you gunna tell us what's wrong with Kurt?" asked Mersades, turning to Blaine.

"Finn was a little harsh towards him".

"I told him not to go out there!" said Quinn.

"What did he say?" asked Sam.

"He called Kurt-" he began. He looked over at Kurt who was downing his second cup.

"Wait, he didn't call him what I think he called him did he?" said Mersades.

"No, nothing like that. He called him a slut".

"What?" said Quinn.

"If Kurt's a slut then what am I?" said Santanna.

"A _super _slut" said Karofsky.

Finn walked back into the room with a sorry look on his face. He didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Dude that's not cool!" said Puck.

"What?"

"Where do you get off calling Kurt a slut?" shouted Mersades.

"You told them?" shouted Kurt.

"They just wanted to know why you were upset Kurt, they care about you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt it's Finn who is in the wrong here!" said Santanna. Santanna didn't really care about what was going on but it was always fun to stir.

"Look I didn't mean-"

"Your're being a total hyppocrite!" shouted Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"You stole my girlfriend after just breaking up with Rachel and you have the nerve to call Kurt a slut?" he shouted.

"YEAH!" shouted Rachel from across the room.

"Okay, I didn't steal your girlfriend, she came willingly!"

"Trying hard not to be offended here" said Quinn.

"I didn't mean that Quinn".

"Thanks for standing up for me Sam but I think i'm going to leave now" said Kurt grabbing his jacket.

"Wait Kurt don't leave!" said Finn.

Kurt paused by the door and rolled his eyes.

"I think what we all need right now is some more drinks!" shouted Puck.

Nobody said anything, but no ones argued with this idea either. Infact Rachel picked up a bottle of rum and started pouring it into the empty bowl on the coffee table. Everyone took this as a signal to grab a straw and sit in a circle around it. Blaine held out his hand to Kurt who grabbed it and then guided him to sit on the floor. Finn sat next to Kurt and gestured him to lean out of the circle for a minute.

"Look Kurt, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it at all, it just came as kind of a shock, seeing you like that". Kurt sighed and nodded. He understood where Finn was coming from, so he didn't start yelling again.

"Listen, I know our situation is kind of weird. But I do see you as a brother" he continued. Kurt felt all warm inside when he said that. He saw Finn as a brother as well. But an annoying brother that you just want to lock in a closet.

"I forgive you" he said. They exchanged nods and entered the circle again.

"Okay everyone, you know the rules. We go round in a circle, say something we've never done, and no matter how shameful it is, if you've done it, you have to take a drink". Puck sat at the head of the table, suddenly with a lamp shade on his head. No one questioned this. "So me first, to get the game going. I've never been knocked up".

Everyone laughed and turned to Quinn who simply smiled and took a sip of the drink.

"You're an ass" she said when she'd finished.

As the game progressed the questions got more and more juicy. Rachel hadn't done half the things she said she'd done but she kept taking sips none the less.

"Okay-" began Artie. He had taken the most sips out of the guys and looked like he was about to pass out. "I've never kissed a male person".

"You're so just trying to get all the girls drunk!" said Mike.

"Hey, not just the girls" said Kurt leaning over to the bowl to take a sip. Blaine sighed and reached for his straw. He had passed his limit a long time ago, but he couldn't give up the game now. All the girls had a sip and sat back so the next person could have a turn. They weren't expecting what happened. Someone else leaned in to take a drink.

"Sam?" shouted Santanna. He nodded and sucked through his straw.

Puck was on the floor laughing again and Finn looked at him in confusion. He always wondered about that boy.

"That is wild!" said Tina.

"I knew it, I just knew it" added Kurt. Sam shook his head at him.

"It was a dare okay. I was at this party at my old school and we were playing spin the bottle and it landed on this guy. I couldn't say no".

"Well you could have" said Mersades.

"That's boring".

"Wow, i'm seeing a whole new side of you Sam" said Lauren. He shot her a smile and bit into his straw.

"Okay i've never gone to school with a hickey!" said Mersades.

"You bitch" said Kurt. He took a sip of what was left in the bowl.

"You have?" asked Finn.

"Okay seriously, why do you think I wear scarfs?"

"I just figured you liked scarfs".

"In the summer?"

Finn thought about it for a minute and then felt incredibly stupid. Everyone took a sip as well apart from Mersades.

"Wait Blaine i've never seen you with a hickey" said Mersades.

Blaine blinked a few times and turned red. Kurt bit his lip and stayed silent.

"Ha! It wasn't on his neck!" said Puck, laughing hysterically. He'd been laughing for the past 5 minutes at anything anyone said. Everyone laughed at this apart from Blaine and Kurt who's cheeks went bright red.

"Okay, i've never liked someone in this room that I shouldn't have liked" said Mike.

There was a long silence before every single person in the circle leaned in to have a drink, including Mike.

"Wait who have you liked?" asked Tina.

"You. When you were dating Artie" he said.

"You did?"

He nodded and stroked a free strand of her hair.

"Hello, i'm right here Finn!" shouted Artie.

"That's Mike dude" said Finn.

"I know-"

"Right so on the list of people so drunk they've lost the gift of sight" said Lauren.

At 2:30 a.m Brittany, Tina, Mike and Rachel were dancing again while the others sat on the floor. They had finished off the alcohol in the bowl after two refills.

"I need to stop drinking" said Quinn, her eyes rolling back.

"Me too I can't drink anymore". Blaine was leaning on Kurts shoulder with his eyes shut. Kurt stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, then how about we have a peformance!" shouted Rachel.

Everyone groaned because they knew it was going to be Rachel dominating as usual.

"Peformance? I won't say no to that" said Blaine sitting up.

"You are such an attention whore" snorted Kurt.

"Yeah, you get more than enough solos Warbler!" slured Santanna, picking her self up from the floor and moving to the stereo. "I think i'll take centre stage for this one!"

"Make it a duet!" shouted Kurt. Santanna glanced over at Brittany who was sitting on Arties lap again. She swallowed and turned back at Dave.

"Okay come on David!"

"What?"

"Stand up and sing with me boyfriend!"

There was a mixture of laughs and coughs throughought the group.

"There's no way, I would rather die".

"Come on just stand up and sing with me!" yelled Santanna dragging him up off the floor. "Come on!"

The music started and Dave turned bright red. He wanted more than anything to just dispear right there. Santanna was jumping about to the music and suddenly grabbed his hand. Everyone else clapped and cheered. He seriously didn't want this to happen. He felt ridiculous. Although this song was kind of good. Santanna picked up the TV remote and held it like a microphone and started singing.

_You were a child,crawlin' on your knees toward it._

_Makin' mama so proud,But your voice was too loud._

_We like to watch you laughing. You pick the insects off plants._

_No time to think of consequences._

Dave stayed where he was standing watching Satanna move her hips to the music. Everyone joined in for the Chorus

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

"Come on Dave it's your turn!" said satanna forcing the microphone to him. He looked at her wide eyed and then looked at the rest of the group. No ones seemed to care, they were all too busy dancing and singing along. He held the remote and started mumbling to the music.

_The water is warm,but it's sending me shivers._

"Come on louder!" shouted Santanna.

_A baby is born,crying out for attention._

He started to get louder and added more of a tune to it. Well, if he was doing it anyway he might as well do it right. And this song was really good.

_Memories fade, like looking through a fogged mirror_

Santanna grabbed his hand and joined in with him.

_Decision to decisions are made and not bought_

_But I thought,this wouldn't hurt a lot._

_I guess not._

Everyone stood up and started dancing to the song, which came as a shock to Dave. He thought they would all laugh and make fun of him. Instead they joined him and smiled and laughed _with _him.

_Control yourself. Take only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

Dave was actually having fun. He was having fun with the Glee nerds. He was singing, having fun with the Glee nerds. This was strange. He found him self dancing, holding Santannas hand. This felt weird, but also kind of fun. He laughed when Santanna started grinding against him and carried on with the song.

_Control yourself. Take only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees wantin',To be haunted._

Kurt was bouncing around next to Blaine who seemed to be completely blind about what was going on around him. Dave locked eyes with Kurt who smiled and gave him a nod. He nodded back and finished off the song.

_Control only what you need from it._

_A family of trees!_

When the song ended the Glee club fell into a fit of laughing and cheering. Dave looked at all of them and smiled. They weren't so bad. He could be friendly with them. Here was fine. But what about that school? What would the people at school think? All his jock friends? He suddenly got a funny feeling in his stomach, like he was going to be sick. He looked over at Santanna who was downing another cup of rum. He dropped her hand and moved out of the crowd.

"Hey, Dave where you going?" she shouted. He didn't answer though. He grabbed his jacket and left the room quick enough so no one would notice. He was out the front door and walking down the street before he knew what exactly he was doing.

At 3:30 a.m Everyone was dancing around the living room, apart from Blaine who had passed out on the couch with the lamp shade on his head. They were dancing to Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire, all doing pretty impressive air guitars. Rachel had ditched Finns sweater and was just in her dress again. Brittany was still in her underwear and Puck had removed his shirt again. Mersades was jumping up and down when she suddenly got very hot and felt she needed to sit down. She stumbled over to the couch, lifted Blaines legs up and sat down in their place, letting them rest on her lap. Sam bounced over to where she was sitting, unmistakably wearing a table cloth a cloak.

"You look rediculous!" she said laughing.

"I'm a super hero!" he shouted. Mersades laughed and threw a couple of cheesy puffs at him.

"Why'd ya stop dancing?" he asked spinning around making the cape fly up in the air.

"Got kinda tired. It's fine you go back and dance!". Sam bounced onto the couch, half sitting on Blaine who didn't even twitch.

"So what kind of power would I have?" he asked. Mersades smiled and pushed his hair back so it wasnt covering his eyes.

"The power to see".

"Seeing, not exactly a power is it?"

"Yes it is. Sam, you see everyone. Not a lot of people can do that". Sam laughed at this statement.

"I can't be the only one".

"You are. Me and Rachel, we're only conerned about ourselfs, because we've gotten so much hate. We've gotten so much, that we're constintaly looking at our selves to see if we're doing okay. You don't do that Sam. You only see everyone else and the good in their hearts". Sam looked into Mersades eyes and could tell, just by the way they glistened, that she meant every word of what she was saying. It wasn't just the alcohol.

"I wasn't always like that".

"I think you were. You just needed someone to move your fringe away".

He laughed and looked back over to his friends all dancing. He felt so lucky that he was part of something. That he belonged.

"Well I can see you now, and I think you need to dance some more!" he said dragging Mersades off the couch and twirling her in a circle.

At 4:00 a.m everyone was sat on the living room floor, Rachels Ipod playing softly in the background.

"You know I think we started to early" said Puck. He was lying with his head in Laurens lap. Quinn was dead asleep on Finns shoulder and Blaine was still asleep on the couch. Everyone groaned and Kurt stood up from the floor very slowly.

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"To get something to eat. I'm starving".

"Get me something!" called Sam after he had left the room.

Kurt wandered into the orange filled kitchen and looked out of the window. He felt tired but like he was wide awake at the same time. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of cerial. It wasn't usually one he would eat, but he was starving and needed anything in his stomach. He stared out the window up to the moon in the sky. He couldn't help think about how lucky he was. He had an amazing boyfriend that stuck by him even when he was at his worst. He had good friends that stood up for him and accepted him for who he is. A family that loved him, including a brother who cared enough to yell at him when he was worried. Then he thought about Dave and how happy he looked when they were all singing. He felt so sorry for him. Having to live a lie like that just because he's too scared about what will happen if he came out. When Kurt knew if he came out, people would be there for him. He was be there for him. He knew what it was like to be terrified of what people might think of you. He sighed and looked back into the kitchen. The orange smell was making him feel sick so he grabbed the box of cerial and walked out back into the living room.

"Ooh gimmie some!" said Sam, reaching over in attempt to snatch the box.

"Hands off Evans". Sam sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Hey and don't think you've gotten off the hook, I want to know everything about your homoerotic experience!" said Kurt stuffing a handful of flakes into his mouth.

"There's nothing really to tell. I'd spoken to him a couple of times before. He seemed pretty cool with it as well".

"Seriously Sam I still can't believe you've kissed a guy. Out of all the guys I thought it would have been Puck" said Rachel.

"It's true, I am open to anything" said Puck.

At 5:00 a.m everyone was dead asleep in the living room. Apart from two boys. One of them staring at the eyes of a blonde girl. The lids fluttering slightly. The other stared at a sleeping brunette girl, lightly snoring. Finn always liked those noises. He knew he should be looking at Quinn sleeping but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Rachel. The same with Sam. He shouldn't be looking at Quinn. She was dating Finn and was happy with him. Why was he trying to ruin that when she was happy? The two boys had more in common than they thought. Sam shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to stop looking. Finn turned around so his face was burried in Quinns silky hair. He shut his eyes and took in the scent. It smelt of coconuts mostly, but there was a faint stench of whisky. Rachels had smelt different. Not better, just different. It had a more fruity smell. Like strawberries. Okay stop, he told him self. Just stop thinking about Rachel. It's not that hard. You have a perfect girlfriend that loves you. Stop it, she has a boyfriend that she loves thought Sam. The two boys continued to tell them selves this for well over an hour until they both joined everyone else and fell asleep.

At 7:00 a.m a sleepy looking Tina sat up and looked around her. She was lying half under the coffee table with Mike, while the rest of her friends were scattered around her. Kurt had squeezed next to Blaine and was now snuggled under his arm. Finn was holding Quinn under a blanket that they were sharing with Santanna. Brittany was asleep on Arties lap, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Puck and Lauren were no where to be seen, so she assumed they had gone up stairs to be alone. She then looked down to her boyfriend. Her perfect, sweet, beautiful boyfriend. Who would be leaving in 5 days. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She got a scratchy feeling in the back of her throat and lept up to make her way for the bathroom. When she was in there she leant over the toilet and started to heave up what seemed to be all the alcohol she had consumed that night. When she was finally done she leaned against the wall and felt the tears run down her face. Why did she have to cry everytime she thought about Mike? Why couldn't she be strong for him? This was the time they had to savour. But instead all she could feel was envy. That all her friends got to be with the person they loved everyday. Why did she have to lose hers? It wasn't fair in the slightest. As she picked her self off the floor she needed to steady her self. All the vomiting and sleep had done nothing and she was still, indeed drunk. When she opened the door she came face to face with Puck. He looked like death and like he really had to stop himself from collapsing right there in the hall.

"Never drinking again".

"Neither am I" agreed Tina. Although they both knew this was a lie and they would probably do this again in a couple of weeks. Tina wiped away a tear she had forgotten about on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Puck.

"You okay?"

She nodded and tried to edge past the tall boy.

"Look im not really good at this". Tina stopped as she heard Puck say this. "But if you need anything, I'm here". She nodded and couldn't help but form a smile.

"Thanks Puck". Her eyeline turned to the calendar hanging on the wall. There was big red writing that she could just make out as 'Mom'. She looked closer to see that it was pointing towards the 31st. Todays date, as far as she could remember. "Hey, what does the writing mean?" Pucks eyes suddenly shot wide open. Tina turned around when he didn't answer only to see him shoot past her into the living room.

"GUY'S GET UP NOW, MY MUM IS DUE BACK IN 4 HOURS!"

Tina shook her head and leaned againt the wall. Puck was seriously an idiot at times. But she took what he said seriously. She was glad she had a friend like him.


End file.
